


Not Heaven

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Non conventional people [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: Post reveal.What happened to Deckerstar?





	Not Heaven

Chloe shook her head, her hair dancing on her bare shoulder.  
“It is not like that, Lucifer. You know me”  
“I know you. That makes me more miserable, trust me”  
His voice was just a whisper in the silence of the penthouse, but to Chloe it sounded like a loud thunder during a furious storm.  
She stared at his perfect finely flashed back, now without scars: she was dying to touch it, to feel that smooth skin under her hands, to feel his muscles reacting to her kisses.  
She had dreamt about it all day: she had been aware of that end since those Lucifer’s words

“Next week end will Daniel take care of your child?”  
“What?....Oh yes, yes. It is Dan’s turn. Why are you asking?”  
Lucifer’s smirk did not leave space to misinterpretation.  
He was right: they were around each other for months, processing the reveal and then dating for still 3 months, mutually agreed to take the right pace in their relationship.  
Chloe was grateful for that, after the mess with Pierce…Cain..She needed time to focus on them ,cleaning her mind from what had happened.  
But after some weeks, it had become more and more difficult to keep things calm: his voice, his scent, the way he lent towards her during an interrogation, or touched her back or her arm demanding her attention…..she wanted to end that phase and moved to the second chapter of their relationship. She wanted him  
And now, here they were.  
“Are you inviting me out for the whole week end, Mr Morningstar?” she replied, trying to sound offended  
“Is it too early?” he sounded immediately concerned. Guilty.  
Damm it, she would never learn he was different: eons of life in Hell, but just six years on earth. That meant he was a child dealing with strong emotions: he demanded attention and patience.  
And a better flirting girlfriend.  
“No, it is perfect Lucifer. I was just joking” she reached his hand out, stroking it with her right thumb.  
Lucifer visibly relaxed, his genuine smile spreading across his face.  
“Right. Consider yourself in”

Chloe put her arms around his waist and kissed the base of his neck. He clenched  
She paused for a time he perceived as eternity and then kissed him again. He shivered, still a strong tension in his body.  
She smiled on his skin and he can sensed her: he held his breath.  
Chloe pulled back: maybe she was pushing him too hard. It sounded so strange considering Lucifer’s relationships before they had met and also after that.  
But that was the true: the Devil himself got lost at her presence.  
“Are you ok? Would you me leaving you alone?” she tried to speak softly, struggling to keep her voice calm.  
After what had just happened, the last thing she wanted was to hurt him. Again.  
Lucifer didn’t reply, didn’t move, his eyes closed, his hands on his knees: he was avoiding touching her voluntary, he was avoiding her gaze.  
Chloe swallowed a sudden node in her throat: maybe she had to face the reality and accept it simply wouldn’t work among them. Not until he saw him as a monster. Despite all her attempts to reassure him, that was the way he felt himself. Or maybe he just needed more time and she had to be strong enough and go on, playing the responsible adult once again and educated him like a child, like Trixie.  
But Trixie was her little monkey, her innocent daughter. Lucifer was an immortal fallen angel, the Lord of Hell. The one she loved and needed more and more every day.  
The one who needed her more and more every day. The one who was thinking to be not enough for her in that moment, alone in his bedroom, despite she was holding him tight.  
After millenia of pain and loneliness, despite Maze, Amenadiel, Azrael occasionally and Ella, he was still the casted away angel. And she was just a simple mortal human: that thought hit her like a sword, causing a sudden pain in her chest. In her heart.

Silently, she removed her arms from his body, slipped out of his bed and collected her clothes and shoes: she deliberately moved slowly, to allow him to recover, to put himself together, but he didn’t say a word.  
She got dressed in an oddly silent and dark penthouse, trying not to think of the night she had spent there, totally drunk. Or the night she had reached it out to discover he had gone. Now she knew why, but it hurt in any case.  
“Good night, Lucifer. See you on Monday at the precinct”.  
He did not break the silence and she left.

Chloe parked her car in front of her house: she was glad nobody was there-  
She had planned to have a shower, jumping into her pajamas and opened a bottle of red wine: not the kind of night she had in mind, of course.  
She did not realize to fall asleep on her couch, a single tear crossing her cheek thinking of her beautiful Devil, dreaming of sleeping on his chest, wrapped in his glorious wings.

She woke up suddenly when her mobile rang: she looked for it furiously in her bag.  
It was a text, from Lucifer: her heart stop beating while her hands started shaking.  
She opened the text: ”I can’t promise you Heaven, love. Just try to be the best of myself for you. If you still want me”  
“Damn stupid idiot, of course I want you” she shouted at herself, while texting back to him.  
And then…. Lucifer’s ring tone for her text filled the room behind her.  
She turned back immediately and froze: Lucifer was sitting on her counter, his mobile in one hand, a red rose in the other, smiling but visibly nervous.  
Chloe resisted to the urge to jump at him, kissing his mouth till catching his breath out.  
She simply smiled at him, stepping back to her room “Would you join?  
Lucifer looked at her hesitantly “Are you sure? And if it happens again?”  
“That your Devil’s face pops up? Like in the penthouse? I don’t mind, Lucifer, I told you”  
“I hate you see me like that”  
“Blindfold me”  
Lucifer smirked “Don’t tease me”

Chloe closed the door behind them, suddenly unsure like she was her first time.  
But then she looked up to him and he pushed her hair back on her shoulder, closing the distance between them for the most waited kiss.  
Chloe stood on her tiptoes, keeping his face in her hands to deepen the kiss, holding him tight to feel his heart beating against her own chest.  
Lucifer pulled back just to free her from her pajamas and bent down to kiss her again, crossing his arms on her back. And suddenly his wings unfurled  
“Bloody Hell” he muttered. But Chloe laughed out loud.  
“I was waiting for the Devil and I have an angel instead”  
“Disappointed?”  
“My bed is big enough for all of you” she whispered on his chest while he pushed her on her back?  
“Oh, really? Let’s see” his radiant smile was the last thing she saw before closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple fic inspired by a wonderful fanart on Twetter.  
> Hope you will enjoy it and forgive my mistakes and myself for this one


End file.
